Moda na piractwo
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: W akademickim środowisku przyszli supernova poznają smak przygody szkolnej, pierwszej miłości, pierwszych rozczarowań oraz – owocu zakazanego, a wszystko to pod bokiem czujnych rodziców, morderczego dyrektora i wychowawcy-lekkoducha. [OSTRZEŻENIE: możliwe delikatne treści dla dorosłych i pary męsko-męskie.]


**Moda na piractwo**

watch?v=cwQozz7VuSc

**Chwila obecna**

- Tato, dlaczego wujek to transwestyta?

Blondynek w garniturku ciągnął za rękaw wysokiego mężczyznę z cygarem i ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Ojciec spojrzał na niego niewzruszenie.

- Daj dzieciakowi spokój, stary, to jeszcze młodzik – powiedział z rozczuleniem rzeczony transwestyta, przeglądając się w lusterku.

Ruda dziewczynka wycisnęła pocałunek na policzku ojca, a mężczyzna w rozmazanym makijażu popchnął delikatnie ją i blondynka do przodu.

* * *

- Dziadku, dziadku, jak myślisz, mają tu mięso?

Oczy chłopaka w czerwonej kamizelce świeciły się.

- Zachowuj się dobrze. Nie przynoś marynarce wstydu – ciężka ręka spoczęła na ramieniu chłopca.

- Biegnij, synku – dodał drugi mężczyzna, czarnowłosy. – Znajdź brata.

* * *

- Ja się wstydzę, tato!

- No idź do dzieci, dalej, czego ty się boisz? Oni nie gryzą, mały. A jeśli gryzą… wiesz, co robić, fufu~

Czerwonowłosy chłopiec w goglach pociągnął czarnowłosego chłopca w śmiesznej puchatej czapce za sobą.

* * *

- Zobacz, mamusiu, ile tu dziwnych istot! – wołała mała syrenka o zielonych włosach.

- Kochanie, mówimy na nich „ludzie" – upomniała ją rekinia syrena. – A teraz wujek cię zaprowadzi do innych dzieci.

Posłała surowe spojrzenie ryboludowi o haczykowatym nosie.

* * *

- Idź.

- Nie chcę! Ja nie chce się już z nimi bawić, tato! Oni będą piratami!

Przystojny mężczyzna z bródką wbił spojrzenie sokolich oczu w swoje uparte dziecko.

- Jak chcesz, mój chłopcze. Ale wiesz, Perona w tym roku idzie do szkoły. Nie będę cię zmuszał, zrobisz, co uznasz za stosowne.

* * *

- Mamusiu…

- Pamiętaj, bądź dumna z tego, kim jesteś. I zawsze używaj perfum stosownie do pory roku. I opiekuj się bratem!

Kobieta w rozciętej spódnicy królewskim gestem odprawiła córkę, która poszła w stronę chłopca o kędzierzawych włosach i długim nosie.

* * *

Takie i inne słowa dały się słyszeć na placu przed ogromnym budynkiem. Swoim przepychem przypominał on gmach przynależny marynarce, lecz prawda była o wiele bardziej prozaiczna. Dorośli, którzy właśnie odchodzili w stronę sceny przed wejściem, doskonale to rozumieli. I wszyscy mieli ten sam problem.

Ich dzieci uparły się, żeby zostać piratami. Jasna cholera.

* * *

watch?v=DhmI1bpnQC0

**Kilka lat wcześniej**

- To niedopuszczalne! – dłoń Garpa uderzyła w stół.

To był kolejny nudny dzień na Mariejoa, jak zwykle. Aokiji bezczelnie spał i nawet się z tym nie krył, Kizaru stukał paznokciem w stół, Akainu siedział z założonymi rękoma i kamienną twarzą, patrząc na drugą stronę stołu. Po drugiej stronie stołu Kuma siedział jak słup soli, Moria skrobał zawzięcie w notatniku, olewając Garpa, Boa ziewała drapiąc swojego węża pod brodą, Mihawk patrzył w przestrzeń, jakby nic nie widział przed sobą, Doflamingo szczerzył zęby, zupełnie jakby słuchał, o czym mowa, a Crocodile kopcił jak smok, zatruwając powietrze Jinbeiowi, który jako jedyny patrzył na aktualnego przedmówcę.

– Sengoku, na litość boską, jak możesz?! Chcesz wyhodować skorpiona na własnej piersi?

Dowódca marynarki spojrzał na niego.

- Nie znam lepszego wyjścia, Garp. Jak inaczej chcesz to kontrolować? Trzeba dać im możliwości rozwoju. Właśnie dlatego ten projekt jest niezbędny. Masz pojęcie, co się stanie, jeśli oni wszyscy wypłyną? Czy właśnie tego chcecie, wojownicy mórz?

Oczy admirałów jak jeden mąż zwróciły się w jedną stronę. Mihawk podrapał się po brodzie, Crocodile zmarszczył brwi, Doflamingo udał zamyślony wyraz twarzy, Boa pozwoliła sobie na leciutki, maskujący niepokój uśmiech, Moria wymamrotał: Eureka!, Jinbei wyglądał na autentycznie zmartwionego, a Kuma, który nie miał takich problemów, nadal siedział jak słup.

Każdy z nich myślał w tym momencie o czym innym.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be_

**Jakiś czas przed spotkaniem w Mariejoa, Wyspa Ryboludzi**

W Syreniej Kawiarni było tego dnia całkiem tłoczno. To dość popularne miejsce spotkań syren i ryboludzi tego dnia miało dość… osobliwego gościa. Kiedy tu wchodził, czuł na sobie wzrok kilku osób. Bali się go trochę. Ale musiał dotrzymać obietnicy danej dziecku, czyż nie?

- Wujku, wujku!~

Rybolud z haczykowatym nosem od razu rozejrzał się, słysząc to wołanie. Jego ulubiona siostrzenica właśnie spieszyła w jego stronę. Camie była słodkim, uroczym dzieckiem. Jinbei może i był odrobinę nadopiekuńczym ojcem, ale Sharley pilnowała wszystkiego – kawiarni, męża i teraz córeczki. Ostatnio Camie przeżywała okres fascynacji Fisher Tigerem. Sam doskonale ją rozumiał, w końcu kiedyś przechodził to samo.

- Ja chcę być piratem! – zawołała, ciągnąc go do stolika.

- Cóż, to może nie być odpowiednie zajęcie dla…

Oczy siostrzenicy wpatrzyły się w niego błagalnie.

- Wujku, przecież są piratki tak samo jak piraci! Wszyscy słyszeli o Cesarzowej Boa Hancock, prawda? A teraz brzmisz zupełnie jak tata! – powiedziała poważnym tonem.

- Bycie piratem to nie takie łatwe, Camie.

- A jak się zostaje piratem?

Wzrok ryboluda powędrował w okolice baru. Nie było tam Sharley, ale niemal mógł poczuć potępiające spojrzenie swojej siostry z zaplecza.

- Tylko nie mów o tym mamie – powiedział wreszcie.

**Jakiś czas temu, Thriller Bark**

- Horohorohorohoro!

Jedyna rzeczą ożywiającą statek strachów był śmiech dziewczynki. Perona latała po swoim pokoju z parasolką, goniąc Misiaczka i dźgając go bezlitośnie. Ojciec nigdy nie miał dla niej czasu, więc urozmaicała sobie czas w inny sposób.

- Misiaczku, podaj herbatkę! – zażądała. – Napijemy się pirackiej herbatki!

Misiaczek natychmiast zignorował parasolkę i pobiegł do eleganckiego stolika, by poukładać filiżanki i przygotować herbatę. Perona czasem żałowała, że nie ma innego towarzystwa. Czasem ojciec pozwalał jej odwiedzać rówieśników, ale zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko. Poza tym Perona była duchem. Znowu źle. A Roronoa Zoro jej chyba po prostu nienawidził. Kiedy ostatnio była u niego, ignorował ją i bawił się wyłącznie z Trafalgarem i Eustassem. A kiedy go wyzwała na pojedynek, po prostu… spojrzał na nią z wyższością. Perona prychnęła, przyjmując w powietrzu pozycję en garde i wykonała kilka cięć, w myślach przeszywając ciało Zoro.

- Panienko, herbata! – zawołał Misiaczek.

- Horohorohoro! Giń, nędzny psie! – wycelowała w niego teatralnie parasolką.

Piracką herbatkę czas zacząć.

**Kilka miesięcy temu, Alabasta**

Sanji marszczył brew, przypatrując się swojemu talerzowi. Nie, żeby jego zawartość była niesmaczna, ale… Nami jadła bez sprzeciwu, wpatrując się lśniącymi oczyma w pudełeczko po drugiej stronie stołu.

- Panienko, ostrożnie, bo się panienka udławi – powiedział z troską Bon Clay, podsuwając jej sałatkę.

- Tata powiedział, że jak zjem wszystko, dostane nową bransoletkę – odpyskowała Nami. – Prawda, tato? – dodała przymilnie.

Ojciec rodziny siedział u szczytu stołu, czytając gazetę. Machnął jedynie ręką, nie przerywając sobie. Osobisty czarnoskóry goryl taty stał obok, jak zwykle.

Sanji zerknął na ojca.

- Tato, kiedy mnie wpuścisz do kuchni? Ja naprawdę umiem gotować…

- Nieprędko, Sanji. Ja chcę jeszcze pożyć – powiedział głęboki głos zza gazety.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego ponuro i pokazał mu język.

- Nie~ła~dnie paniczu! – zaśpiewał Bon Clay.

- Nigdy we mnie nie wierzysz, tato – mruknął zawiedziony chłopak. – Kiedy chciałem upiec tort na urodziny Bonney, powiedziałeś, że lepiej nie wkurzać cioci…

- Tato, co u Vivi? – odważyła się zapytać Nami.

Obydwoje, blondyn, ruda, a nawet tranwestyta spojrzeli wyczekująco na gazetę, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Ivankov mówi, że trzeba dać jej czas. Jeszcze nie oswoiła się ze śmiercią ojca – powiedział shichibukai, składając gazetę.

Spojrzenie ojca dobitnie powiedziało dzieciom, że to koniec rozmowy. Nami spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, a potem na pudełko. Przyzwalająco skinął głową. Chwyciła je z piskiem radości i podbiegła do mężczyzny, całując go w policzek nieoczekiwanie.

- Dziękuję!

- Ach tak… zapomniałbym wspomnieć – przypomniał sobie jeszcze wojownik mórz, posyłając spojrzenie Bon Clayowi, który ulotnił się w iście tanecznym tempie. – Posyłam was do szkoły.

- Ale… - zaczęła Nami buntowniczo – ja chcę rysować mapy i objechać świat!

- Tato, ja chce zostać kucharzem! – zawołał oburzony Sanji.

- No właśnie. To by się mniej więcej zgadzało z programem.

**Wczoraj, East Blue**

Mięso znikało ze stołu w błyskawicznym tempie. Dwóch czarnowłosych chłopaków prześcigało się w jedzeniu, zupełnie jakby jutro świat miał się skończyć.

- Zjem więcej, Luffy!

- A właśnie, że ja, Ace!

- A właśnie, że ja!

- A właśnie, że nie!

Drzwi chatki otworzyły się, Garp ledwo zmieścił się przechodząc przez próg.

- Cześć, dziadku!

- Ace, Marco do ciebie przyleciał.

Ace wziął kapelusz i nasadził sobie na głowę.

- Tylko nie zjedz wszystkiego – ostrzegł żartobliwie brata.

Po jego wyjściu Luffy pałaszował dalej, tyle że niespiesznie – nie miał już konkurencji do miski. Jego dziadek usiadł na krześle i przyjrzał się mu. Jego walka spełzła na niczym, i, patrząc po Ace'ie – może to nie była taka zła decyzja? Ale musiał porozmawiać ze swoim wnukiem.

- Luffy… jakie jest twoje marzenie?

Luffy odpowiedział niezwłocznie, a jego policzki były wypchane mięsem jak u chomika.

- Zhosta khuem phiatoh.

Garp westchnął. Teraz to marzenie miało szanse się faktycznie urzeczywistnić.

- Posłuchaj, idziesz do szkoły piratów.

Luffy niemal wypluł wszystko, co miał w ustach, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Nie można było marnować dobrego jedzenia. Przeżuł i przełknął.

- Do tej elitarnej szkoły dla najlepszych?!

Garp skinął głową. Luffy zapewne nie miałby o tym pojęcia, gdyby nie fakt, że Ace też tam chodził.

- Szkoła dla piratów, prowadzona przez piratów, dla dzieci… piratów.

- Ale przecież tam chodzą… najlepsi… - wybełkotał chłopak. – Czemu ja…

- Jesteś moim wnukiem, Luffy – uśmiechnął się Garp. – To oczywiste, że jesteś wśród najlepszych.

- I będzie nauka wulgaryzmów, picie rumu i jak zdobyć One Piece?

- Nie, chłopcze. Będzie nautyka, dowództwo, walka, strzelanie.

- Yy… dziadku?

- Tak?

- Co to jest nautyka?

**Tydzień temu, Amazon Lily**

- Biegam szybciej niż ty!

Chłopak sadził wielkie susy, biegnąc przez dżunglę, z procą w ręku. Dziewczyna biegła za nim, ledwo go doganiając. U jej boku wisiał pistolet i, o dziwo, wielka torba.

- Usopp, stój! Zróbmy przerwę na jedzenie!

- Nie ma mowy, Bonney! Ścigamy się, nie dam się nabrać na takie sztuczki! Nie jestem Luffy'm, tylko wielkim królem strzelców!

- Ta, jasne, a ja jestem księżniczką Wyspy Ryboludzi! – parsknęła.

- Nie Ryboludzi, tylko Amazon Lily, a to różnica… Zresztą, byłem na Wyspie Ryboludzi, nie wierzysz mi? – zapytał zaczepnie, zatrzymując się i potrząsając kędziorkami. – Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co robiłem zanim dostałem się pod opiekę mamy?

Bonney usiadła na najbliższym pieńku i otworzyła torbę.

- Nie wiem, ale za to wiem, że kłamiesz jak najęty – oświadczyła, wpychając kawałek sera do ust.- Każdy z nas był kiedyś nikim. A potem przyszli oni i zmienili to. Zmienili nasz świat. Mój, twój, Zoro, Sanjiego, Nami, Kida i Trafalgara. A w gruncie rzeczy jesteśmy bandą dzieciaków, które zżarły coś dziwnego.

Usopp poczuł się nieswojo. A Bonney ciągnęła dalej:

- Życie Vivi wywróciło się do góry nogami, kiedy jej ojciec zmarł. Pamiętasz, Usopp? Pamiętasz coś poza swoimi kłamstwami?

Obejrzała jedzony kawałek i cisnęła go w krzaki.

- Fuj!

- Tęsknisz za jedzeniem Sanjiego, co?

- Wca-wcale nie! – zarumieniła się gwałtownie Bonney.

**Kilka lat temu, Dressrosa**

Wysoki blondyn poprawił kołdrę i przykręcił światło. Eustass jak zwykle się rozkopał, a Trafalgar skwapliwie zagarnął cały koc dla siebie. Zdjął gogle z czoła czerwonowłosego chłopca, który wiecznie o nich zapominał.

- Idziesz już, tato? Nawet nie zauważyłem, jak skończyłeś opowiadać bajkę.

Czarnowłosy chłopiec patrzył na ojca rozespanym głosem. Po obliczu mężczyzny przebiegł uśmiech.

- Tak, Tra. Masz swojego ulubionego misia?

Trafalgar pomachał białym pluszowym misiem polarnym.

- Tato, wiesz co? Jak dorosnę, chcę być taki jak ty.

- Ostatnio chciałeś być lekarzem.

- Ale chcę być królem, tato. Tak jak ty – powiedział stanowczo Trafalgar.

Ojciec patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

- Niedługo jest przyjęcie urodzinowe Nami i Sanjiego. W Alabaście będzie wielkie święto. I wiesz, co? Może Perona pozwoli ci poćwiczyć umiejętności medyczne na swoich zwierzątkach.

- Masz rację, tato. To wspaniały pomysł – rozentuzjazmował się chłopak.

- Śpij, Tra. Jeszcze obudzisz Eustassa, i co będzie?

- Będzie zły, że mówisz mu po imieniu, tato.

- Śpij już – położył mu pieszczotliwie rękę na głowie.

Mężczyzna założył fantazyjne okulary i opuścił pokój pełen zabawek. Przyszłość rysowała się w zdecydowanie jasnych barwach.

**Kilka dni temu, Kuraigana**

- Twoja postawa woła o pomstę do nieba, chłopcze.

- Ale ja tyle ćwiczyłem, tato!

- Kukukukuku! – roześmiał się jastrzębiooki mężczyzna. - Nie mówiłem o twojej szermierczej postawie, tylko o twoim stosunku do nowego obowiązku szkolnego.

Zielonowłosy chłopak natychmiast się nachmurzył.

- Ale to szkoła dla piratów…!

- …. prowadzona pod ścisłym nadzorem marynarki… - wtrącił ojciec.

- … w której uczą piraci! – zaprotestował chłopak. – W razie, gdybyś zapomniał, tato, ja chcę zostać ŁOWCĄ piratów, nie jednym z nich!

- Każdy ma marzenia, Zoro.

Zabrzmiało to cokolwiek melancholijnie, więc syn spojrzał na ojca niepewnie.

- Ale nie każdy chce żreć ile wlezie, zostać królem kucharzy, czy czego tam, rysować mapy, być królem strzelców, zostać lekarzem, walczyć z każdym i znaleźć One Piece!

- Zapomniałeś o Peronie.

Na samo wspomnienie tego imienia Zoro pozieleniał.

- Ona mnie wkurza, tato!

Jastrzębioooki uciszył go skinieniem ręki.

- Wujek Kuma przyjdzie w poniedziałek, żeby nas zabrać.

- Ale…!

- Zoro, idziesz do marynarskiej szkoły dla piratów i będziesz uczony przez najlepszych.

- Nikt nie jest lepszy niż ty…!

Ojciec pomachał mu plikiem kartek.

- Jak myślisz, kto pisał program szermierki?

**Kilka lat wcześniej, spotkanie w Mariejoa cd.**

- Ja do was mówię! – wrzasnął Garp.

Jinbei przemówił pierwszy.

- Rozwój piractwa w ostatnich czasach jest iście zatrważający. Mówię to z tym większym bólem, że sam się do niego przyczyniłem.

Crocodile spojrzał na niego bacznie. Gdyby tylko Nami wiedziała, kto wpuścił Arlonga na East Blue...

- Moria, wróć do nas, robi się ciekawie – szepnął Doflamingo, szturchając potwora. Jednocześnie pomyślał, że jego chłopcy będą zachwyceni.

- Dlatego też myślę, że to, co powiem, będzie zgodne z wolą tu obecnych. Szkoła dla piratów nie jest czymś niezbędnym, ale na pewno pomoże w pewnym… kontrolowaniu… sytuacji na świecie.

Garp patrzył na ryboluda w milczeniu.

- To o to chodzi, tak? O te dzieci, które przygarnęliście jakiś czas temu?

Kuma skrzyżował ręce na piersiach w oczekiwaniu. Garp wytoczył ciężkie działa.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możemy ich wiecznie przetrzymywać w domu, urządzając im kinderbale? – pięść Boa uderzyła w stół. – Oni muszą zobaczyć coś poza pawianami…

Mihawk uniósł jedną brew.

- …straszydłami…

Moria rozejrzał się, jakby mu się wydawało, że go ktoś wołał.

- …piaskiem kłującym w oczy…

Crocodile oparł hak o stół, jakby chciał zakłuć coś jeszcze.

- …zabawkami…

Doflamingo po prostu na nią spojrzał.

- …wszechobecną wodą…

Jinbei postanowił to przemilczeć.

- I dżunglą pełną samych kobiet! Boleję nad tym, ale jestem gotowa się z nimi rozstać. I myślę, że wy – powiodła wzrokiem po zebranych wojownikach - zgodzicie się ze mną. Ja jestem za.

- To może być doskonała okazja dla mnie… - mruknął Moria znad notatnika. – Tak, macie rację, chyba to zrobię, kishishishishi.

- Niech będzie, kukukuku. Choć jemu pewnie spodoba się mniej – rzekł Mihawk.

- Kuhahaha… Czuję się przekonany – odezwał się Crocodile. – Do tego czasu będę miał pewnie dość tych gnojków.

- To znakomity pomysł. Aż żałuję, że sam na niego nie wpadłem, fufufu~ - powiedział z przekonaniem Doflamingo.

Jinbei skinął głową.

Garp poczuł się pokonany. Akainu nie miał dla niego w tym moemencie za grosz współczucia, Kizaru był zamyślony, a Aokiji… cóż, po prostu spał.

- No dobrze, skoro już ochłonęliście, to proszę o propozycje – odezwał się Sengoku. – Trzeba to jakoś urządzić, napisać program, dobrać nauczycieli…

- To proste. Zrobimy jak z marynarką, tyle że po piracku – Akainu ledwo przeszły te słowa przez gardło.

- Och, ale to ma być zwykła szkoła dla piratów, nie męczcie się tak – wtrącił Kizaru, szturchając przez przypadek śpiącego.

- Wiecie co, mam pytanie – wymamrotał na wpół obudzony Aokiji.

Samym już tym faktem zaskarbił sobie uwagę zebranych.

- Kto z was tak właściwie wie, jak wygląda NORMALNA szkoła?

* * *

BONUS STORY

Two Steps from Him

watch?v=VfHkMWWYrS4

_Pain on pain on play repeating  
With the backup makeshift life in waiting_

**Dwa dni temu, Alabasta**

Vivi siedziała skulona na łóżku króla Alabasty, patrząc pusto przed siebie. W tym miejscu zmarł jej ojciec, kochany przez wszystkich król Cobra. Crocodile obiecał mieszkańcom kraju pokój i parę innych rzeczy. Vivi nie interesowała się tym zanadto. Za to tamten dzień wciąż tkwił w jej pamięci jak żywy.

_Everybody says that time heals everything.  
But what of the wretched hollow? __The endless in-between_

**_Kilka lat temu_**

_Dziewczyna klęczała przy łożu, z głową złożoną na dłoniach. Jej ciałem wstrząsał niemy szloch. Nie miała już łez. Wszystkie wypłakała nad martwym ojcem. Jej ojcem. Jedni mówili, że to choroba. Inni, że ktoś go udusił. Rebelia, która wstrząsnęła krajem dobiegła do końca, ale król i jego najbliżsi poddani stracili życie. Została jedynie księżniczka, jedyne wspomnienie tamtych czasów. Należało coś z tym zrobić._

_Do komnaty wszedł mężczyzna z futrzanym płaszczem na ramionach. Stanął przed nią, a jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie nic._

_Nefertari Vivi otarła niewidoczne łzy i zwróciła wzrok na intruza._

_- Crocodile… czy ty… czy to ty zabiłeś mojego ojca?_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_  
_I may not be with you but you've got to hold on_

**Dwa dni temu, Alabasta cd.**

Skołtunione włosy, pobrudzone ubranie. Całkowicie zaniedbała swój wygląd. Ale nie miała ochoty stąd wychodzić. Pan Bon Clay był dla niej bardzo miły, ale nawet on nie był w stanie przywrócić uśmiechu na twarzy dziewczynki.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Powietrze wypełnił duszący dym.

Vivi nadal apatycznie siedziała ze spuszczoną głową.

Intruz odchrząknął.

Zero reakcji.

Stuk, stuk stuk. Chyba podszedł bliżej.

Podniosła głowę.

Był znacznie bliżej, niż uprzednio. Bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek.

Powoli wyciągnęła rękę.

Nie poruszył się.

Cofnęła ją, patrząc na niego spod kurtyny brudnych włosów i skuliła się.

Materac się ugiął, a dziewczynka poczuła nieśmiały dotyk dłoni na swojej głowie. Przymknęła oczy, po czym się wzdrygnęła i spojrzała w bok.

W pokoju nie było nikogo.

?v=QFsUMfeMaGg261

_Where do we go from here? How do we carry on?  
I can't get beyond the questions_

THE END

* * *

watch?v=AwSwItBWDZM

**Chwila obecna**

_- Tak więc, marynarko i światowy rządzie, królewscy wojownicy mórz, piraci i piratki, a przede wszystkim wy, drogie dzieci… och, co to ja chciałem…_

Głos i obraz wyświetlany przez ślimakowideofon nie interesował Luffy'ego kompletnie. Pożegnał już się z dziadkiem, który teraz stał wśród wielkich szych, a sam poszedł szukał Ace'a. Jego wzrok padł na grupkę starszych dziewczyn, widocznie ze starszego rocznika. Myśl, że może to być niebezpieczne dla zdrowia, nawet mu nie przeszła przez głowę.

_- …Och, witajcie w szkole… tfu, tfu… piratów… _

- Ej, znacie Ace'a?

Najwyższa dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i w kapeluszu spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

- A jeśli tak? Informacje kosztują.

Dziewczyna stojąca obok niej zachichotała nerwowo. Z jej pleców wystawały skrzydełka.

- Patrzcie, Aokiji zasnął! – zawołała inna, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

Wszystkie wybuchły śmiechem, widząc, jakim wzrokiem Kizaru patrzy na Kumę, czule podtrzymującego śpiącego wiceadmirała.

- Co to ja…? Och, no w tej szkole dla piratów.

Akainu wyrwał Kizaru mikrofon z rak.

- A teraz posłuchajcie, parszywe gówniarze, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzać. To wasza ostatnia szansa, by wziąć dupę w troki i odejść. Inaczej zostaniecie piratami, a światowy rząd ścigać was będzie aż po Red Line, zrozumiano?

Przez chwilę było cicho. Akainu miał przez chwilę niemiłe skojarzenie z egzekucją Rogera, gdy tłum wybuchnął radością.

- Stary dobry Sakazuki – mruknęła kolejna dziewczyna, wyglądająca jak skrzyżowanie ptaka i człowieka.

- Co roku to samo – wtrąciła dziewczyna żołnierz. - A ty, młody, to chyba nie wiesz, z kim zadarłeś, nie? Jesteśmy Baroque Works z Alabasty, kretynie.

Luffy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu zrozumienia.

- Alabasty? Słyszałem o tym kraju! Crocodile tam rządzi, co?

Dziewczyna w kapeluszu, dziewczyna ze skrzydełkami, dziewczyna w okularach, dziewczyna-ptak i dziewczyna żołnierz spojrzały na niego jak na idiotę.

* * *

Nami i Sanji stali razem w tłumie. Ich ojciec właśnie krzywo patrzył na Aokijiego, podczas gdy Kizaru usiłował zachować resztki powagi. Nami pomachała wojownikowi mórz, błyskając w powietrzu bransoletką, ale chyba tego nie widział. Odwróciła się do brata.

- Wiemy już, gdzie poszedł tata. Nie wiemy, gdzie reszta – oznajmiła.

- Tata jest tam, gdzie zawsze – mruknął Sanji. – I inni wojownicy mórz.

_- Mamy nadzieję, że czeka nas kolejny owocny rok pracy, by siać w młodych umysłach.._

- Co to za małpa? – zapytał Sanji.

Nami przyjrzała się uważniej scenie, na której stały ważne osobistości. Nie znała kilku z nich – między innymi loczkowatego mężczyzny z opaską na oczach, drugiego z czapką na głowie i żółtego okularnika, który właśnie przemawiał - noszących płaszcze marynarki, ale bez pudła poznała nieruchomego misiowatego przewoźnika, piękna i zadufaną w sobie cesarzową, przerażającego naukowca, władcę o rozbawionym wyrazie twarzy, niebieskoskórego spokojnego ryboluda, poważnego szermierza i własnego ojca, który nie wiedzieć czemu właśnie przydepnął loczkowatego.

_- Aaaaaa…._

Tłum zawył radośnie razem z zaspanym ślimakowideofonem.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć – wzruszyła ramionami Nami. – Skoro to rząd, to pewnie wytłumaczą nam na pierwszej lekcji. My zostaniemy piratami, nie?

- Hej, siostrzyczko, zobacz tam~! To Zoro! A tam stoi Ace!

* * *

Eustass przeciskał się przez tłum w stronę sceny, ciągnąc Trafalgara za rękę. Chciał zobaczyć tatę. Trafalgar nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten mógłby go zostawić go w takim miejscu, i to aż do wakacji. Więc w tym roku nie spędzą wspólnie rocznicy egzekucji Rogera, jedząc świąteczny obiad? Gdzieś po drodze mignęli im Sanji i Nami, ale Eustass uparcie ciągnął go dalej. Teraz Trafalgar mógł usłyszeć wyraźnie głos ze ślimakowideofonu:

_- … a teraz przemówi nowo mianowany zastępca dyrektora Sakazukiego – Monkey D. Garp._

Gdy byli już w pierwszym rzędzie, Trafalgar poprawił czapkę, która mu się przekrzywiła podczas biegu i rozejrzał się.

- E, uważaj jak leziesz, mmmmm! - Głos był ostry i nieprzyjemny. Dziewczyna w różowej połyskującej kurtce zmierzyła go wzrokiem. - Nie widzisz, że Impel Down tu stoi?

- Uważaj lepiej! – zawtórował jej chudzielec z dziwną bródką.

- Masz coś do nas? – warknął Eustass, a Trafalgar patrzył z podziwem, jak jego braciszek zasłania go sobą.

- Nie podskakuj, szczeniaku – nieogolony chłopak wysunął się przed chudzielca.

- Zostawcie, mmmmm… To tylko głupie bachory – powiedziała leniwie dziewczyna. - Hannya, Shi, idziemy.

Gdy odeszli, Trafalgar położył rękę na ramieniu brata.

- Ej, Kid…

- Co? – rudowłosy obrócił do niego głowę.

- Czemu mamy uważać na największe więzienie dla piratów? – zapytał zaskoczony Trafalgar.

- A żebym to ja wiedział, Tra. Spójrz, czy to nie Luffy? Chodźmy!

Oczy Trafalgara rozjaśniły się, kiedy został ponownie pociągnięty – tym razem w stronę grupki dzieci.

* * *

_- …będę wypełniał swoje obowiązki. Tak mi dopomóż… ee… marynarko._

Zoro siedział samotnie na murku, patrząc na plecy rozbawionego tłumu.

A potem usłyszał głos, przez który przeszedł go dreszcz.

- Horohorohoro!

Perona nadleciała znienacka, wymachując parasolką.

- Zorozorozoro! – zaśpiewała, zupełnie jakby modyfikowała własny śmiech. – Tuś mi! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

- Zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu były urodziny Sanjiego – burknął Zoro.

_- …i pamiętajcie, że przejadanie się, zwłaszcza mięsem, jest niezdrowe…_

- I Nami – przypomniała mu,

- No wiem, że obchodzą podwójnie, ale oryginalnie były jego. A zresztą…

- Znowu się zgubiłeś, horohorohoro!

- Nawet mi nie przypominaj!

- Horohorohoro!

To już zaczynało być irytujące. Tak samo jak rumieńce wstępujące mu na policzki. Po chwili Zoro znalazł nowy obiekt zainteresowania.

- Ej, czy to nie ta, no, jak jej tam…

_- …za chwilę, droga młodzieży, przedstawimy wam tegorocznych wychowawców klas…_

Zoro i Perona nie mieli pojęcia, że są obserwowani przez pewną grupkę… Chłopak z kanciastym nosem wskazał ich dyskretnie palcem.

- Kolejna banda nowicjuszy, Rob?

- Na to wygląda, Kaku – powiedział chłopak w cylindrze. Czarne loki leniwie spływały na jego kark. – Obudź go.

Kwadratowonosy podszedł do drzewa i szturchnął chłopaka, który siedział pod nim. Pomarańczowe gogle na czole kolegi na moment go oślepiły.

- Już kończą, Pauli.

- Świetnie. Zobaczymy się w klasie. Cipher Pol będzie miał w tym roku trochę do roboty.

* * *

Camie dość szybko zgubiła wujka Arlonga. Plac był dość zatłoczony, matkę zostawiła za sobą, a teraz próbowała zorientować się w sytuacji.

I wtedy wpadła na kogoś.

- _…oraz tegoroczną radę rodziców, wspieraną przez…_

- Prze… przepraszam, nic ci nie jest?

Spojrzała na tę osobę i zobaczyła haczykowate nogi zakończone pazurami.

- Och…

- No co? Harpii żeś nie widziała? – kobieta-ptak spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. – Sama nie wyglądasz normalnie.

_- …Boa Hancock, Crocodile'a…_

- Przepraszam – powiedziała syrenka. – Przy okazji, jestem Camie.

- Monet – powiedziała odruchowo harpia.

- Ale tu fajnie, prawda? – powiedziała Camie przyjaźnie.

- Co robicie? – rozległ się głos.

_- …Gecko Morię, Donquixote Doflamingo…_

Dziewczyna żołnierka patrzyła na nich poważnie.

- Nic, wszystko gra… - mruknęła Monet. – Robin już poszła?

- Yhy, już ich zgarniają powoli – przyświadczyła dziewczyna ze skrzydełkami.

_- …Jinbeia, Bartholomew Kumę, Dracule Mihawka…_

- Zaraz się roztopię… marzę o kąpieli – jęknęła dziewczyna w okularach. – Z dużą ilością bąbelków.

Camie patrzyła na nie szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Dziewczyna-ptak uznała za stosowne przedstawić.

- Domino, Conis, Kalifa. A to jest Camie. Jesteśmy Baroque Works.

Camie zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Nigdy o was nie słyszałam.

* * *

Bonney właśnie uznała za stosowne wytargać Usoppa za nos, gdy zauważyła dziwaczną grupę dziewczyn. A co dziwniejsze, rozmawiały one z… Bonney nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jej dłoń zanurkowała w torbie, skąd błyskawicznie wyciągnęła kiełbaskę i wcisnęła sobie do ust. Syrena! Prawdziwa! Zaraz, a co tam upadło? Podkradła się bliżej, spuszczając Usoppa z oczu i podniosła zeszycik z ziemi z ziemi. I aż zamrugała.

O zgrozo.

Z pierwszej strony albumu patrzył na nią uśmiechnięty rybolud wbity w coś, co przypominało smoking z szerokimi spodniami, z jednej strony obejmował go równie wyszczerzony blondyn w białym garniturze i różowej koszuli, a z drugiej widać było czarny fragment środkowej części garnituru. Niestety głowa nie zmieściła się w kadrze. Z boku widniał fragment jakiejś pomarszczonej ręki z ołówkiem, a obok blondyna w białym stał drugi mężczyzna w gładko zaczesanych włosach, zaciskający zęby, jakby uśmiech nie chciał mu przejść przez usta. Miało to zapewne coś wspólnego z faktem, że kolejny mężczyzna z dziwnymi tęczówkami trzymał go za szczękę, jakby go chciał zmusić do tego uśmiechu.

Bonney spojrzała na zdjęcie, a potem na scenę. Jeszcze raz na zdjęcie. I na scenę. I zatrzasnęła album, po czym zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do syreny.

- Chodź, pomożesz mi szukać brata – oznajmiła głośno.

Camie poszła za dziewczyną, patrząc na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Czy coś się stało?

- Nie możesz sobie latać po okolicy z czymś takim! Zdjęcia mojej matki w bikini też tu masz?! No, po prawdzie, to ona nie ubiera wiele więcej…

Bonney wcisnęła syrenie do ręki album.

- Pilnuj lepiej albo się tego pozbądź. Wiesz, każdy ma jakieś życie prywatne, ale niektórzy wyjątkowo nie powinni się z nim obnosić! A ty możesz wszystko popsuć! Idziesz ze mną, moja panno!

* * *

watch?v=FKnbKLdAm54

Nami rysowała butem kółka na piasku, patrząc na plecy Ace'a, podczas gdy Sanji ściągnął do nich naburmuszonego Zoro i rozchichotaną Peronę. Z drugiej strony nadeszli zdyszani lekko Trafalgar i Eustass.

- Cześć!

- Hej!

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

- Kopę lat!

- Chyba tygodni…

- No, ale chciałem, żeby tak fajnie zabrzmiało.

Z trzeciej strony nadciągnęła nabuzowana Bonney z Usoppem, ciągnąc za sobą kogoś. Oczy Sanjiego zabłysły.

- Zobacz, Nami, syrena! Widziałaś?!

- Cześć, sieroty – przywitała się Bonney. – Patrzcie, co mam!

Camie przywitała się ze wszystkimi. Sanji nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, Zoro nie rozumiał, o co to całe zamieszanie, bo patrzył głownie na Sanjiego, Perona nie miała oczu dla nikogo poza Zoro, Trafalgar podziwiał muskularny ogon, a Eustass zastanawiał się, na jakiej zasadzie jest skonstruowana bańka, na której siedziała syrena.

Nami wyłowiła skądś Usoppa, który właśnie po raz kolejny raczył słuchaczy swoimi historyjkami.

- Dzięki, Nami – westchnęła Bonney. – Z twoim wyczuciem kierunku daleko zajdziesz. Rany, ale jestem głodna!

Na to hasło Luffy zmaterializował się jak zaczarowany.

- Hej, Nami! Oi, Sanji! Cześć, Kid, Trao, Usopp! Bonney, wczoraj zjadłem 12 kawałków mięsa! Zoro, Perona!

Luffy machał jak szalony rękoma, podchodząc do nich.

- Widzieliście może Ace'a?

_- …a teraz zapraszamy samorząd uczniowski…_

Nami pokazała. Wszyscy się odwrócili, Zoro jak zwykle spojrzał w złą stronę.

- ACE!

Starszy brat Luffy'ego pomachał im, był jak zwykle w otoczeniu kolegów. Ace był okropnie popularny, a co najmniej połowa damskiej populacji szkoły wzdychała do jego zdjęcia. Właśnie zmierzał w stronę sceny razem z dziewczyną w kapeluszu, dziewczyną w różowej kurtce i chłopakiem w pomarańczowych goglach. Wojownicy mórz i admirałowie usunęli się nieco na bok.

Nagle wszyscy zwrócili oczy na scenę.

- Wszystkie fanki krok do tyłu, proszę! – zawołał żartobliwie. - Tu Portgas D. Ace, rok trzeci, dobrze mnie słychać? Jako przewodniczący samorządu uczniowskiego chciałbym powitać naszych gości, admirałów i marynarkę, wojowników mórz, was, drodzy rodzice przyszłych piratów i oczywiście nasz pierwszy rok!

Tłum, a osobliwie jego żeńska część, wydała cichy okrzyk. Ace przekazał słuchawkę dziewczynie w kapeluszu.

- To mój brat! – wrzasnął Luffy.

- Tu Nico Robin, rok czwarty. Chciałabym przypomnieć, że dysponujemy szeroką ofertą kółek zainteresowań. Mam nadzieję, że i w tym roku, będziecie starać się równie mocno co poprzednio. Powodzenia.

Tłum westchnął. Oddała słuchawkę.

- Tu Sadi, rok 2, ale mówcie mi Sadi-chan. Starajcie się, bo jak nie, to… mmmmm będę musiała was ukarać. Zapisy na wycieczki odbywają się od jutra, możecie mnie łapać w akademiku albo gdzieś. Informuję także, że… mmmmm! królewscy wojownicy mórz zgodzili się nam udostępnić fragmenty swoich siedzib w celach naukowo-rekreacyjnych.

Tłum zrobił „ooo". Przekazała słuchawkę dalej.

- Tu Pauli z Water 7, rok piąty. Życzę wszystkim pomyślnego roku i oby wasze marzenia się spełniły!

Nastąpiła pełna oczekiwania cisza.

- Ekhm, tak to już wszystko. Aha, zapomniałbym – jutro jest impreza pierwszego roku organizowana przez starsze klasy.

Tłum zaczął wiwatować, gdy Kizaru sięgnął po słuchawkę, ale Aokiji był zaskakująco szybszy.

- Tak więc, droga młodzieży, marynarka w osobach tu zgromadzonych…

Dyrektor Sakazuki zgrzytał zębami, zastępca dyrektora Monkey D. Garp stał z rękoma założonymi na piersi, rada rodziców wspierana w większości przez wojowników mórz milczała.

- A także wojownicy mórz – wtrącił Mihawk.

- …uważa nowy rok szkolny za rozpoczęty!

* * *

?v=m9ElWJyFXHo162

BONUS STORY

Two Steps from Him

część druga

Tylu ludzi. Tyle zapachów. Tyle kolorów. Zaduch panujący dookoła oszałamiał, a słońce paliło ją w oczy. Mimo to biegła do przodu, ignorując wszystko.

- Panienko, proszę zaczekać…!

Nie. Nie. Po prostu nie. Nie będzie tak dłużej.

- Ej, co…

- Uważaj…!

- Co…?

- Hej, ty…!

Zignorowała ich. Zignorowała nawet Nami i Sanjiego, którzy mignęli jej po drodze, wpatrując się w nią zszokowanym wzrokiem. I w okamę, pędzącego za nią.

Na scenie w końcu zauważono, że coś na dole się dzieje. Oczom admirałów i królewskich wojowników ukazała się brudna, potargana, poraniona księżniczka Alabasty.

- Crocodile! – krzyknęła.

Zachwiała się, tracąc równowagę.

Ffuch~

Nim zdążyła upaść w piach, znalazła się w ramionach mężczyzny. Zacisnęła ręce na potężnej klatce piersiowej, bo wyżej nie mogła dosięgnąć.

- Tak bardzo się… ciebie… bałam…

Vivi wtuliła twarz w jego kamizelkę. Mężczyzna pochylił głowę, jakby niezdecydowany.

Jedna, zdrowa dłoń uniosła się do góry, by po chwili spocząć na plecach, jakby chciał niezgrabnie objąć dziewczynę.

- Kto by pomyślał… - wionęło ze ślimakowideofonu – że księżniczka Alabasty jednak żyje, fufufu~

* * *

BONUS STORY

Wishmaster

część pierwsza

Before the Storm

?v=Ewz3-Y038oU133

**Dwa tygodnie wcześniej, Alabasta**

- Tort?

- Jest!

- Prezenty?

- Czekają.

- Hm, o czym zapomnieliśmy…

Władca Alabasty chodził po swoim gabinecie. Jutro były urodziny Sanjiego i Nami, prace w kuchni wrzały, a sam Crocodile robił wszystko, by utrzymać to w sekrecie. O co zresztą nie było łatwo, bo Nami wszędzie wtykała swój wścibski nosek, a Sanji tylko czyhał, by się dostać do pomieszczeń gospodarczych. Na szczęście znalazł się na to sposób - najlepsze rozwiązania są najprostsze, jak mawiał Doflamingo. Wielki klucz dyndał teraz na szyi Daza, który wydawał się dobrym powiernikiem w tej sprawie.

- O niczym – powiedział Bon Clay, przeglądając listę.

- Klaun?

Crocodile uderzyłby ręką w czoło, gdyby nie był Crocodile'm.

- Nie ten wiek, Bon. Buggy się nie obrazi.

- Może hipnotyzer? Znam jednego…

- Bon Clay, NIE – uciął jego szef.

- Ivankov-sama przysyła prezenty i przeprasza, że nie może zjawić się osobiście…

- Żadna strata – warknął Crocodile.

- Panowie Gecko, Donquixote, Dracule, Kuma i Jinbei-san potwierdzają chęć przybycia… jak również cesarzowa Hancock – Bon Clay odtańczył figurę baletową.

No tak, zupełnie jakby mogło być inaczej.

- I oczywiście dzieci – tranwestyta przewrócił kartkę. – Cała ósemka.

- Ósemka?

- Luffy'ego przyprowadzi jego brat, Portgas D. Ace i zostanie.

Crocodile machnął ręką, że niech już będzie. Zapowiadał się męczący dzień. Choć dzieci było łatwo zabawić, one bawiły się same. Znacznie gorzej było z dorosłymi.

część 2

Dreams

/Umx7GtZYfnA

Nami leżała na swoim łóżku i machała rękoma w powietrzu. Na jej brzuchu leżała książka, a z gramofonu leciała szybka muzyka. Jej tata był najukochańszy na świecie, rozpieszczał ją i kupował jej wszystko, co chciała. A przynajmniej tak myślała. Sanji siedział na dywanie, niezadowolony.

- Czemu ojciec nie chce pozwolić mi gotować?

- Może się boi o garnki.

- No co ty, za zawartość skarbca mógłby kupić milion garnków! – zawołał.

Nami spojrzała na niego.

- Zapomniałeś już?

- Co?

- To nie nasze pieniądze. Zapomniałeś o Vivi.

Oczy Sanjiego zabłyszczały.

- Nie zapomniałem. Jak myślisz.. co będzie jutro?

- Twoje urodziny. I moje, przy okazji – rozmarzyła się ruda. – Jak myślisz, co dostanę?

- Mnóstwo biżuterii? – mruknął. – Wyjątkowo łatwo cię zadowolić, siostrzyczko. Jak myślisz, Vivi przyjdzie?

- Wątpię. Ale biżuterią nie pogardzę – rozpromieniła się Nami.

- I znowu zobaczymy wszystkich, prawda? – uśmiechnął się blondynek.

- Zamawiam pierwsza jazdę na wujku Morii! – zachichotała.

- Zwariowałaś? On nawet cię nie zauważy.

- I o to chodzi. Swoją drogą… co z Vivi?

Nami odłożyła książkę i usiadła na łóżku.

- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem, Sanji.

część trzecia

Best Wishes

?v=2BioNW_DNlg#/52;309

**Następnego dnia**

Drryń.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego!

Perona wleciała do holu ze swoim zaraźliwym śmiechem i nieodłącznym Misiaczkiem i wpadła prosto w ramiona Sanjiego. Odsunął ją, zażenowany, a Nami zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję.

- Przytul lepiej Zoro – powiedziała złośliwie ruda do brata.

Sanji odburknął coś, zaczerwieniony. Zoro wszedł do środka za duszkiem i łypnął na niego.

- Zoro, tarasujesz przejście – upomniała go cesarzowa piratów.

Mihawk przepuścił kobietę, Usoppa i Bonney przodem, odciągając Morię na bok.

- Fufufufu~! Słodkie, nieprawdaż? Daj to, Boa, kobieta nie powinna nosić rzeczy.

W ślad za Boa wbiegli Trafalgar i Eustass, trzymając się za ręce. Za nimi weszli Moria, Mihawk, Doflamingo, Kuma i Jinbei, dźwigający paczki. Crocodile stał w holu i się przyglądał, witając się ozięble. Bon Clay natychmiast zajął się prezentami.

- Dzień dobry, spóźniliśmy się?

Ten i ów wojownik mórz obrócił głowę. Portgas D. Ace szczerzył do nich zęby, klepiąc Luffy'ego po ramieniu.

- Czuję mięso! – zawołał Luffy.

Trafalgar rzucił mu się na szyję, ścigany zazdrosnym spojrzeniem zarówno Eustassa, jak i Usoppa. Bonney spróbowała pocałować Sanjiego w policzek, ale jej uciekł, patrząc na Zoro.

- Nie pobijcie się o niego, dzięki tej gumie starczy dla wszystkich – rzucił Ace rozbawiony.

Crocodile spojrzał na nich ponuro.

- Zapraszamy do jadalni – zawołał Bon Clay.

Długi stół w sali jadalnej był dziś całkowicie zapełniony. Po jednej stronie siedzieli dorośli, po drugiej dzieci. Crocodile siedział u szczytu stołu, po drugiej stronie siedzieli nami i Sanji, jako solenizanci.

- Wujku Bartholomew, poprzenosisz nas potem? – zawołała Nami i Bonney.

- Wujku Morio, czy zombie śpią? – Trafalgar ciągnął go za rękaw.

- Kishishishishi.

- Wujfku Dofla, czy korona jest ciężka? – chciał wiedzieć Usopp.

- Fufufu~

- Wujku Mihawk, daj mi potrzymać miecz!

- Kukukuku!

- Ciociu Boa, mogę pogłaskać tego węża? A czy on gryzie? – prosiła Perona.

- Wujku Crocodile, mogę pogłaskać bananawani? – zawołał Luffy. – I czy tego banana da się zjeść?

- Kuhahaha…

Po obiedzie Sanji i Nami obejrzeli prezenty. Crocodile trzymał swoją rodzinę żelazną ręką i wszystko musiało się odbyć według określonego porządku.

Nami zachwycała się kolczykami, bransoletkami i nową mechaniczną lalką-robotem, który sam chodził. No i kto inny na świecie miał zeszyty oprawne w ludzką skórę? Sanji rozpromienił się, gdy odwinął swój prezent.

Spojrzał z drżeniem na ojca. Ten skinął niemal niedostrzegalnie głową.

Nastąpiła długo wyczekiwana chwila. Nie wiadomo, przez kogo bardziej.

- Idźcie się bawić – przykazał pan domu. – Parter jest wasz. A was – spojrzał na wojowników mórz – zapraszam na górę.

część czwarta

Adults' Play

/zZ1WyBGG_Vw

Crocodile powiódł wojowników mórz do salonu na górze. Gdy już rozsiedli się wygodnie i podano drinki, a Bon Clay wyszedł, Doflamingo westchnął.

- Ciężkie jest życie rodzica, fufufu~

- Narzekasz - rzuciła Boa.

- Akurat ty powinnaś mnie rozumieć, cesarzowo.

- Kłócicie się o głupoty – powiedział Moria znad notatnika.

JInbei obejrzał pod światło zawartość szklanki. Wiatr targnął zasłoną na tarasie. Nikt, poza Kumą, nie spojrzał w tamtą stronę.

- Podobno księżniczka Vivi żyje – odezwał się Mihawk po chwili.

- Masz na to jakiś dowód? – zapytał spokojnie Crocodile.

- Dobra, Crocodile, do rzeczy. Zabiłeś Cobrę czy nie?

Zasłona zaszeleściła cicho. A potem Crocodile odpowiedział.

Mihawk patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

- Chyba nie jesteś taki zły, skoro podarowałeś Sanjiemu ten zestaw garnków.

- Nie zapomniałem nawet o kluczu do kuchni.

część piąta

Heaven's Not Enough

watch?v=VXnzHCjKIFc&feature=

_heaven's not enough if when you get there..  
just another blue_

Z góry dobiegł głośny śmiech. Luffy spojrzał w górę, sięgając po nowe udko kurczaka. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że specjalnie dla niego przygotowano dwa razy tyle jedzenia, co zwykle. Ace pogłaskał brata po głowie. Był wciąż taki młody i niedoświadczony. Nie wiedział, co może przynieść życie, a zwłaszcza życie pirata.

_I saw so many things but like a dream  
always losing me in a cloud_

- Nami, jak ci się podobał robot? – zapytał podekscytowany Kid.

- Skonstruowaliśmy go razem – pochwalił się Usopp, tym razem wyjątkowo mówiąc prawdę.

- Muszę wypróbować te cacuszka – powiedział Sanji. – Do kuchni, marsz! I… Bonney?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

- Chodź, ugotuję ci coś.

_didn't know the pain  
of leaving yesterday really far behind_

Ace wziął Luffy'ego za rekę i zaprowadził do salonu.

- Chcesz porozmawiać, Ace? – zapytał Luffy znad nieodłącznej miski.

- Tak jakby. O czym marzysz, Luffy?

_in another life in another dream_

_by a different name_

Wielki miś uciekał korytarzem ile sił w wypchanych nogach.

- Ej, nie uciekaj!

Trafalgar biegł za Misiaczkiem szaleńczo.

- Ja cię tylko wybebeszę, a potem skleję do kupy, słowo!

_and I felt the face  
of a cold tonight_

- Przecież sobie obiecaliśmy, Ace. Zostaniemy piratami.

Ace przyciągnął brata do siebie i poczochrał mu włosy.

- Tak. To obietnica.

_but I know the pain  
of leaving everything really far behind_

- Strzelam! – krzyknął Usopp.

- Nie trafiłeś! – zawołał Kid.

Rudowłosy machnął ręką, a z kuchni wyleciał komplet noży.

- Moja kolej!

_and if I could cry_

Luffy oparł głowę na ramieniu brata. Ace odgarnął włosy z jego czoła i złożył na nim pocałunek. Może… kiedyś. Może kiedyś mu to powie. Może kiedyś zdobędzie się na odwagę, ale na razie nie chciał niszczyć jego marzeń. Nie chciał, by jego marzenia także zniszczono.

_and if I could live what truth I did then take me there_

Zoro siedział w kącie kuchni, patrząc ponuro przed siebie. nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy Perona do niego podeszła.

- Zoro…

- Tak?

- Przepraszam.

I pocałowała go w policzek.

_heaven goodbye_


End file.
